


Surface Tales

by Radiant_Shooketh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff and Humor, Maybe some light angst later on (?), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Slice of Life, inconsistent time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiant_Shooketh/pseuds/Radiant_Shooketh
Summary: Just some Undertale oneshots





	1. Staying Cool

**Author's Note:**

> During my spare time, I write a lot. To me, I don't really like my writing, but I'm sharing it here anyway. This is my first time sharing my writing with others so please be kind. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Thanks!
> 
> Once I'm more comfortable with my writing, I'll probably move on to fanfics with actual chapters and all that jazz. Enjoy!

“Uuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhhh, it’s sooooooo hoooooot!” 

Frisk was upside down on the couch, a fan plugged to the nearest outlet. It was by her face, attempting to cool her down. The fan wasn’t doing much for her, as her entire body was sticky and hot and disgusting and sweaty. 

Beside her was Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys. They also didn’t look very hot. Frisk giggled to herself despite that, realizing she unintentionally made a pun as well as a contradiction. Everyone was hot, but she decided that Sans would appreciate it. Sans’s back was leaning against Papyrus arm, the brothers also struggling in the heat. Undyne has plenty of water with her but it wasn’t helping much. Alphys was leaning on her girlfriend, with one of those mini portable fans. It also wasn’t helping. 

“I said I was happy to meet the sun,” Papyrus told them. His face contorted in comical anger. “I regret saying that! This is absolutely dreadful!” 

“You could say that again!” Undyne groaned in frustration, putting an arm and covered her eyes. “Ugh, Frisk! How do you stand this?!”

“The heat in the summer isn’t usually this bad.” Frisk increased the power of the fan. It blew chilly air a little stronger but despite that, it didn’t help much. “But this year...! It’s the worst so far, I think!” 

“Yeah, no kidding.” Alphys glared at her portable fan. 

Toriel was out meeting some friends, so the 5 of them were left to suffer in the heat together at Frisk’s house. Frisk’s phone started to ring, so she took it out of her pocket and looked. Her best friend was calling. 

“Hey, Jess.” From the corner of her eye, she saw her friends staring curiously at her as she started talking. “What’s up?”

“Ugh, Frisk, you gotta help me!” Jess’s voice said in despair. “The heat is killing me!” 

Frisk giggled. “Jess, I’m not doing much better here at home. I’m dying, please send help.” 

“Why must the weather forsake us?”

“Maybe it has a grudge against us or something,” Frisk said jokingly. Jess exploded on the other side of the line, making Frisk burst into laughter. She had an idea. “Hey, do you wanna come over?”

“Dude, I’m too hot to even move from my room. Sorry, Frisk. I think I’ll pass for today. The heat has to go away first.”

“Yeah.” 

“Anyway, I gotta go. Talk to you later.”

“Okay, bye!” Frisk hung up and put her phone back in her pocket.

“Who was that?” Sans asked. Beads of sweat littered his skull and he may as well have been a waterfall. Frisk wiped her own sweat away with the back of her hand.

“Oh, just my best friend. She’s also suffering.” 

“I mean, who isn’t?” Undyne quipped. Frisk shrugged at his rhetorical question. 

Wanting to forget a bit of her suffering, Frisk took out her laptop and decided to turn it on. Maybe she could play video games. She placed it on the small table and proceeded to browse through social media first. 

After not finding anything worth her time, she went on Discord to talk to more friends and proceeded to turn on Steam to play her games. She scrolled through the missed messages and her eyes suddenly widened. The next few lines, conversations between her friends, that caught her attention. 

**kono** **dio** **da**: Guys, Burgerpants and Phil’s now delivers! 

**JoooooooooooooJo**: Omg really?????

**kono** **dio** **da**: yee 

**Princess** **Booty**: Time to get me some Nice Cream, lads.

Frisk typed on her keyboard swiftly. It earned the stares of her friends. 

**frisky_taking_riskies**: Holy...!!! I was not aware of this! Nice Cream would definitely help against this weather! 

**kono** **dio da**: Go for it! 

Frisk searched for Burgerpants and Phil’s store website. After quickly scanning through the page, it did mention that their delivery system was new. 

She gasped dramatically. “Oh. My. Goooosssshhh!!”

Everyone was startled and they sat up a little straighter.

“Human, are you okay?” 

“Punk, what’s the deal?! You almost gave me a heart attack!” 

“You good, Frisk?”

“W-What’s up, Frisk?” 

Frisk stood up and quickly dialled in the phone number of the store. She smiled sheepishly at her friends and dashed away to the kitchen. 

“Uh, be right back, guys!!” 

The Monsters exchanged looks as they watched Frisk sprint towards the kitchen.

“Any idea what’s going on?” Undyne asked them. 

“Haven’t got a clue,” Papyrus said, slight worry in his voice. 

“Nope.” 

“I-I have no idea.” 

Undyne sighed, sinking into the couch. “Huh.” She blew some stray hair from her face. 

“Hello, Burgerpants?” Frisk was doing her best to keep her voice down so that her friends wouldn’t hear. She wanted to surprise them with some desserts. 

“Hey, is that you, little buddy?” 

“Uh huh!”

“How have you been, Frisk?”

“Dude, the heat is killing me and my friends at home,” she informed him while keeping her voice quiet. “I wanna surprise them with some Nice Cream.” 

“Yeah, the heat is intense! Anyway, how many Nice Creams would you like?” He asked. 

“Five, please.” 

“Alright, that will be $25 in total. I’ll stop by your house in approximately 15-20 minutes. Be seeing you, little buddy.” 

“Alright, bye!” 

Frisk exited the kitchen, trying not to look suspicious at all. Unfortunately, Sans was a master at reading people and picked up on Frisk’s mischievous expression. 

“That look on your face...” Normally, he would know what to say after reading her expression. Despite knowing that something was up, he didn’t know what exactly. “What was that all about, Frisk?”

She shrugged. “Nothing!” Her friends all shot her an incredulous expression as she put a big grin on her face but she chose to ignore their expressions and went to play some video games. Sans’s sockets narrowed in suspicion but chose to drop the matter. 

For the next 15 minutes, Frisk played Hollow Knight while also chatting with her friends on Discord. She had the fan beside her. Meanwhile, her friends were also slouching on the couch, clearly still suffering from the heat as they engaged in idle chatter. After that, Frisk grew bored and went upstairs to get her Switch. She chose to play Mario Kart, Discord still open to chat with friends. 

It was then when she heard knocking upon her door. 

“Oh! I wonder who that could be,” Papyrus mused. Frisk smiled, pausing her game and standing up.

“I got it!” 

Her friends watched in utter confusions as she rushed to the door and gently opened it. 

“Hey, Burgerpants!” She grinned. 

“Heya, Frisk! I’ve got your Nice Creams here.” 

“Sweet!” Frisk gave him the money owed and took the small bag from him. “How have you been?” 

He shrugged. “Meh, the heat is bad, but at least business has been doing great! With the weather all hot and stuff, people have been coming to our store or ordering online.” 

“That’s great!” 

After bidding Burgerpants a good day, Frisk closed the door and rushed to the living room.

“Who was that?” Alphys asked.

Frisk grinned and set the bag down. “Our saviour of today.”

“Huh?” All her friends said at once. 

One by one, Frisk took out the Nice Creams and set them down on the table. Her friends eyes lit up. 

“OH!” They all seem to exclaim at once. 

They all greedily grabbed one for themselves. Frisk took hers and tore the wrapping paper off. “You look nice today!” it read. She smiled and took a bite.

“Mmm, yum.” 

“Wow, thanks Frisk. Didja pay for all these?” Undyne asked. Frisk nodded her head. 

“Yup. Now you guys owe me,” she told them them with a cheeky smile. They all groaned.

“I already owe Grillby, Frisk. I can’t owe you, too!” Sans complained.

Frisk laughed in response. She devoured her dessert in seconds. “Yum, that was so good.” 

“These are splendid,” Papyrus complimented. “Perfect weather for something cold.” Frisk snorted. Phil told her the exact opposite while she was in Snowdin.

_“It’s the perfect weather for something cold,”_ he had lamented, on a cold winter day.

“Yeah. At least it’ll keep us... cool. Right, Paps?” Sans turned to Frisk and winked and she erupted into laughter as Papyrus screeched. Alphys groaned. 

“I can’t deal with this right now,” she grumbled.

“I hate you, Sans.” Undyne glared at him with her one eye, menacingly. 

“Ouch, that’s cold, Undyne.” Another snort from Frisk. She coughed. 

“YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Undyne bellowed. She threatened to throw her dessert onto Sans’s face, and his shit eating grin. Frisk’s kept laughing. 

“SANS, PLEASE DON’T RUIN THE MOOD WITH YOUR GOD-AWFUL PUNS!” 

“Aw, don’t give me the cold shoulder, Papyrus.” Frisk had to put her dessert down as she collapsed onto the ground in giggles. 

“SAAAAAAAANS!”

Frisk sat back up. “Yikes, Papyrus. You need to chill.” 

“...”

Undyne screamed and chucked a pillow at Frisk, who tilted her head and laughed as she dodged it. Sans erupted into laughter, holding his stomach. 

“NOT YOU TOO, FRISK! NYOO HOO HOO!” 

Frisk grinned and went back to her dessert, as did everyone else. They were now very cool!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm part of this discord server dedicated to Undertale fanfics. Come and join! There are many fanfics that you guys probably recognize, as well as the authors who wrote them. You can come and chat with us!
> 
> https://discord.gg/fsA79Gk


	2. Babysitting Adventures

“Awwww, Moooooooooom! Do you really have to go?”

Frisk groaned. Of all the days of the week in August, Toriel had to go to a wedding on THIS particular day? Really? She buried her face within her hands, groaning loudly. 

Toriel frowned. “Now, Frisk. Don’t give me that attitude, young lady. I can always go to the park with you on another day.” Saturdays are reserved for Frisk and Toriel. They usually went for a nice stroll in the park, with some ice cream with them. 

“Do you have to go to this wedding?” Frisk asked. “Can’t you lie and say that you’re sick, or that you’re busy or something?”

“Frisk! I didn’t teach you to lie, did I? This is my best friend’s wedding, and I’m not missing it! I’m going to be there to support her.” Toriel gave Frisk a hard stare and she shrunk back in her seat. Frisk muttered to herself.

“What will I even do today while you’re out? It’s boring when we don’t go to the park.” 

“Well, maybe Sans and Papyrus can bring you instead,” Toriel told her. “Besides, they are the ones who will be looking after you while I’m gone. Go spend time with them.”

Frisk scoffed. “Mom, they LIVE here. We spend time together everyday.”

“Well, now is the time to get even closer with them. Spend some quality time and bond while I’m away,” she said with a smile. Frisk shrugged indifferently.

“I guess I can do that...”

“Excellent!” 

After breakfast, Frisk watched from the couch as Toriel went on to explain to the brothers on what to do while she was away. Don’t forget to eat and drink regularly, look after Frisk, and stay safe. The brothers nodded their heads, one enthusiastically and the other lazily, and bid Toriel a good day. They joined Frisk on the couch, who was watching some tv.

“Ooh, goodie!” Papyrus exclaimed in excitement. He rubbed his hands in anticipation. “What shall we do today?” He addressed Frisk and Sans.

Frisk shrugged. It didn’t really matter to her what they did. Her mood remained soured. 

“What’s with that look, Frisk?” Sans asked her, blinking inquisitively. He tilted his skull, his pupils lighting up sympathetically. “Not happy that we’re here?”

“What? Utter nonsense you speak, Sans! Of course Frisk is happy that we’re looking after her! After all, we are really good.”

Frisk found herself crossing her arms, mild anger bubbling inside her. “Mom and I were supposed to go to the park today. She didn’t tell me that she had to go to a wedding!”

“Oh...” Papyrus looked much more sympathetic. He blinked at her in pity. “I’m sorry to hear that, Human.” Frisk shrugged. 

Sans’s eyes lit up. “We could always take you there ourselves, kid! Howzabout it?” 

“It’s not the same,” Frisk said while pouting. “That’s reserved for Mom and I only. If others do it, then it’s not special anymore.” 

The brothers looked at each other knowingly, understanding what Frisk meant. With her, she had a sort of activity with each family member as bonding time: walks to the park with Toriel, gardening and tea time with Asgore, and anime with Undyne and Alphys. Sans and Papyrus realized that they never really had that sort of thing with Frisk, for some odd reason. 

Probably because she was always spending her days outside with friends. Frisk was an adventurer, and enjoyed the outdoors. 

“We’ll just have to come up with wonderful activities for today, then!” Papyrus declared as he leapt from the couch, snatching both Frisk and Sans off the couch. Sans was highly unresponsive and indifferent while Frisk yelped in surprise. 

“Pap, what are you doing?” 

Papyrus let out a cackle. “You’ll see!”

He brought them both to his room and eagerly set them down on the soft carpet floor. They stared at him curiously as he took out a box from his shelf.

Frisk blinked, pointing at the flat box “What’s that?” Papyrus chuckled and opened it, revealing many upon many of puzzle pieces.

“We’re going to solve a puzzle of 1,000 pieces!” He announced.

“One thousand pieces?!” 

“Nyeh heh heh! That’s right, Frisk! Come now, let us solve this puzzle!”

They actually made solid progress and managed to complete about 300 pieces. By then, it was around lunchtime. Frisk’s stomach grumbled, and the brothers chuckled as Frisk turned her head away in embarrassment.

“Whoops. Sounds like someone is hungry,” Sans observed. 

“A little,” Frisk admitted. 

They left Papyrus’s room and went down to the kitchen. Frisk opened the fridge and realized that Toriel didn’t even leave her any food.

“What?! There’s no food? Come on, Mom! Are you kidding me?” 

Sans peered inside the fridge. “No food, huh?” He rummaged through the fridge and found a bag of hotdog buns, a few sausages, and condiments. Sans’s grin widened. “Don’t worry, I can make you lunch.” 

“Ooooh, hotdogs.”

“And hotcats too, if ya want.”

Frisk nodded her head. “Yes, please.”

Papyrus was fuming, though. “Sans, don’t feed Frisk junk food! Toriel will be upset that you did.”

“Well... Does she really need to know?” Sans asked mysteriously, winking at him. 

“SANS!”

“Just for today, Paps. There’s literally no food here.”

“Ugh, fine!” Papyrus also searches the fridge and found some spaghetti noodles, tomato sauce and veggies. “Then I’ll cook you some lunch, too!” 

“Sure.” Frisk smiled at them. 

Frisk watched in amusement as the brothers argued and cooked lunch at the same time. She patiently waited for food and sat at the table, listening to some music. The kitchen smelt very good. Hotdogs and hotcats were the first to be served since they didn’t take much time to be prepared, unlike spaghetti. Sans was humming as he brought the food over. He gave Frisk two pieces, one ‘dog and ‘cat. He put ketchup, a little mustard, and relish before handing it to Frisk.

He winked. “Bone appétit, buddy.”

Papyrus exploded with rage behind them and Frisk and Sans shared a laugh before he also sat down and joined Frisk. He prepared himself the same meal, but his drink was also a bottle of ketchup. 

“Isn’t that too much ketchup, Sans?” Frisk pointed out. Sans looked shocked as he feigned being offended. 

“There’s never such thing as too much ketchup, Frisk. Remember that.”

“Yes, there is!” Papyrus shouted over his shoulder. Frisk and Sans laughed again. Frisk bit into her food. Sans made the best ‘dogs and ‘cats! Papyrus soon came with a small bowl of spaghetti for her. “Here you are, Frisk! One bowl of spaghetti for my dear friend.”

“Thanks,” she mumbled with plenty of food in her mouth. 

The trio sat at the table together and talked as they had lunch. After they finished eating, they went back to Papyrus’s room to finish the puzzle. They made it up to 650 pieces completed before Frisk declared that she was done for the day. They left the puzzle open on the floor for another day and Frisk made her way downstairs to the living room to watch tv. 

At some point, Sans also joined Frisk and sat beside her on the couch before feeling sleepy, and told her he was going to have a small nap. Frisk also found herself feeling sleepy; a good and heavy meal often made her like that. She glanced over at Sans, his chest slowly rising and falling, his hands shoved into the pockets of his blue jacket and his sockets closed shut. Frisk bit her lip and debated to herself whether her next idea was a good one. 

Finally relenting, Frisk went over to Sans and gently sat down on his lap, her body facing him. She slowly and very carefully wrapped her legs and secured them around his waist. She leaned forward, wrapping her small arms around his back and putting her head on his chest. 

Papyrus was right. Somehow, skeletons were very squishy and cuddly. Frisk sighed, letting her eyes close. Within minutes, she was fast asleep, her own chest slowly rising and falling. She snuggled deeper into Sans’s jacket. He was like a plushy. 

Sans cracked open his right socket and saw Frisk snuggled into his jacket, her arms wrapped around him, as well as her legs. He let out a small chuckle, and returned her hug, letting his arms drape lazily on her back before closing his eyes again. They both snored softly. At some point, Papyrus caught the two. He took a small blanket from his room, and covered the lazy duo. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of them, sending it to Undyne, Alphys, and Toriel. He eventually joined them in their nap, his long legs draping over Sans’s shoulders. 

They slept soundly for hours. 

They woke up just in time for dinner. Frisk protested as she saw the picture that Papyrus had taken of her and Sans cuddling and sleeping together, her cheeks glowing a fiery red. They brothers constantly teased her for that. She threw pillows at them and they all engaged in a pillow fight.

For dinner, Papyrus cooked lasagna. For dessert, Frisk was thankful that Sans knew how to bake Toriel’s butterscotch-cinnamon pie. They went to the living room after their meals.

“Ooh, let’s make a pillow fort!” Frisk suggested. Papyrus beamed at her. 

“What a great idea, Frisk.”

They quickly constructed the fort using all the pillows that were available on the couches. They all crawled inside and Frisk brought her Switch and her laptop. The brothers watched as Frisk played some video games, and showed off her skills to them. They watched on in fascination. After that, she turned on her laptop and they went on a movie marathon till it was very late at night. Papyrus went to fetch a blanket for the three of them and they continued to watch.

Toriel came back late at night to find Frisk lying on top of Sans’s stomach while he was lying on Papyrus’s back, the blanket draped over their bodies. She giggled softly at the endearing sight. She turned off Frisk’s laptop and took that and the Switch away and returned those to their proper places. 

Just for tonight, she would allow for them to sleep there. They looked very peaceful, and she didn’t want to disturb them. 

Toriel concluded that their bonding session was a huge success today while she was gone, and she was glad that it turned out that way.


	3. Happy Birthday, Frisk!

“Shh, we mustn’t disturbed Frisk. We have to make sure everything is perfect by the time she wakes up.” Toriel and Asgore were hanging up streamers. 

“Frisk is going to love this surprise!” Papyrus whispered in excitement. He blew some balloons up, tied up the ends and let them fall to the ground. 

Undyne chuckled. She was also helping out with the balloons. “She sure will, punk! This will be her best birthday ever.” She laughed triumphantly and blew another balloon. 

Asgore chuckled. “I can’t wait for her reaction to all this. This is going to be delightful!”

“I’m so excited!!” Alphys squealed, clapping her hands together quietly. 

The entire family had gathered at Frisk’s house early in the morning to prepare the house for Frisk’s birthday party. The place was already looking festive with the balloons and streamers everywhere. Meanwhile, Papyrus and Undyne were going to hang a banner and tape it to the wall, which read “Happy 12th Birthday, Frisk!” 

Each of the family members had their own present for Frisk. They couldn’t wait till Frisk woke up so that they could start the party. 

Toriel started baking the cake, along with the help of Papyrus and Undyne and thankfully, they didn’t end up bribing the whole place down. The chocolate cake turned out to be pretty good. After an hour, Asgore said he had to return home but promised he’ll be there by the time Frisk wakes up. He left the house. Everyone else stayed.

“Sans, I can’t wait for Frisk to see our presents for her!” Papyrus said excitedly. “She is going to love them!”

“Heh, of course she will. This is gonna be great.”

“Ooh, boy! I can’t wait!” Papyrus clapped his hands together. 

Undyne put a finger to her lip. “Shhh! Don’t wake Frisk up! Asgore is still absent, and we’ll need him here, doofus!”

“Oops.”

“Indeed,” Toriel said. 

It was 7:30 in the morning, and a weekend, no less. Sans didn’t want to be up this early, and honestly who does, other than Papyrus. But today was Frisk’s birthday, and he would do anything for her. They all would.

It was 8 am, and Asgore had returned.

“Where did you go?” Toriel asked.

“To retrieve Frisk’s present,” he replied. 

“Oh?”

“It’s a very special surprise.”

“Oh, then I’m sure she’ll love it.”

“Indeed. Golly, I’m so excited.” 

Everyone suddenly stiffened when they heard a door open upstairs.

“That’s her! Quick, hide!” Undyne ordered. Everyone retreated behind some sort of furniture. They all heard Frisk’s footsteps go down the stairs.

“Moooom?” She called out, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The house was silent. Frisk looked around. No one was there. “Uhhhh, Mom? Are you here?” 

“Surprise!”

Everyone jumped out from their hiding spots. Undyne and Papyrus had horns on their mouth and gave it a blow, making Frisk jump up a little in surprise. She blushed.

“Oh, wow. What is this?”

“Happy Birthday, Frisk!” They all shouted. 

Frisk blinked, as if shocked. “Wait... It’s my birthday today?” 

Everyone burst out laughing.

“Silly Human, how could you not remember the day of your own birthday?” Papyrus asked. Frisk rubbed her head. She was too tired for this. Today was her birthday? 

“Huh, I guess I’ve been so busy with school I didn’t even notice the day. Wow.”

“In the meantime...” Undyne marched over and picked Frisk up, setting her on her shoulders. “Let’s go celebrate!” 

“Yeah!”

Her birthday was interesting, to say the least. Toriel, Papyrus, and Sans had prepared a feast for her. Spaghetti, pie, lasagna, hotdogs and hotcats, burgers, fries... How could this be considered breakfast? It might as well have been all three meals combined. Everyone started eating. 

Later on in the day, Mettaton paid a visit with his present, some starfaits and steak in the shape of his face in hand. 

“Happy Birthday, darling!” He cooed. “I hope my favourite Human has a spectacular day today.”

“Wow, thanks Mettaton.”

“Anything for my favourite little Human. Ta-ta, darling.” 

Soon, her friends also paid a visit with their presents and stayed for cake. They left after spending some hours with Frisk. 

Apparently all of Ebott were also celebrating her birthday. News reports on all channels acknowledging that today was her special day. 

“Ugh, this is sooooo embarrassing!” Frisk groaned, making everyone laugh. 

Soon, her family ended up giving them their presents for her. Some hand-knitted clothing from Toriel, a book on puzzles and cooking from Papyrus, manga from Alphys and a DVD set of said manga from Undyne.

“JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure?” Frisk read out the title. On the front, was a picture of two buff looking dudes: one with blue hair, another one with blonde hair. 

“Yeah!” Undyne chirped. “To date, there are 8 parts of the manga. In the anime, they made 5 parts of the manga. Alphys and I have watched parts one to four, so far. If you can catch up with us, we can watch part 5 together. How does that sound?”

“Pretty good,” Frisk agreed. She read the back of the DVD. Part one was called Phantom Blood. Frisk examined the manga that Alphys got her.

“Read the manga first, okay?” Alphys told her.

“Sure.”

After Frisk set down her presents, Asgore stood up.

“Frisk, it’s time I give you my gift to you.”

“...okay?” Frisk watched as Asgore stood up and exited the front door. “Uhh, does anyone know where Dad went?”

“You know, he has been acting weird since this morning,” Toriel remarked.

“Yes, he has been rather cryptic about your present, Human.”

“Hmm...”

Their thoughts were interrupted when they all heard a small bark. Through the door, a small and familiar white dog entered the room and bounded towards Frisk. 

Frisk screamed in delight. “YOU GOT ME A PUPPY?!” She laughed as the dog leapt into her arms and Frisk started petting it affectionately. 

Asgore entered the house with a dorky smile on his face.

“Ah, so that’s why you were so secretive about it,” Toriel said with a small smile on her face. But she looked at the dog with suspicion. “But I believe I remember this dog eating my phone.” 

Papyrus screamed in horror. “SANS! It’s that infernal canine that stole my special attack! Get rid of it this instance!” No wonder the dog looked so familiar, Frisk realized. She let out a laugh.

Sans shrugged. “Sorry, bro, no can do. It’s Frisk’s pet.” 

“That bothersome dog!” Papyrus shouted. 

Frisk continued petting the small and fluffy dog. “I’ll call you Toby! You look like a Toby. You’re so cuuuuute! Yay!” Frisk was beyond happy. She rushed over to Asgore and almost tackled him in a bear hug. “Thank you, Dad!”

“You’re most certainly welcome, my child.”

Papyrus squinted his eyes at the dog. Toriel wasn’t that bothered by it anymore. 

Frisk opened the rest of her presents: another video game from her friends for the Switch. Super Mario Party. She decided that she would play it soon. The rest were money from her other friends. She can buy her own things with that money.

The party was done by the evening. Frisk excuses herself from the family and went upstairs, everyone watched as Toby followed her upstairs. 

Frisk put all her presents away and grabbed the first issue of Phantom Blood. She was already captivated by it. Within a few hours, she was already about halfway through Battle Tendency. She decided she liked JoJo. Toby leapt onto her bed and cuddled next to her. Frisk had no homework, so she resumed reading the manga. 

Finally, she heard someone knock at her door a few minutes later.

“Come on in!” Frisk watched as the door slowly opened and Sans entered her room. “Oh, hey Sans! What’s up?”

“Nothing much.” He walked up to her and sat beside her on her bed. “Watcha reading there?” 

“The manga that Alphys got for me.”

“Is it good?”

Frisk nodded. “Very.”

“Well, you wouldn’t mind if I took some of your time? I still have to give you my present,” he said. That got Frisk’s attention. She put the manga down and looked at the small box that Sans had in his hands. 

“What’s this?” She asked. In response, Sans handed her the box. Frisk solely opened it and inside of it, was a small bracelet with a silver chain, and three charms attached to it. Two white upside down hearts, and one right side up red heart. 

“You’ve already got that locket of yours,” Sans said, pointing at the golden locket around Frisk’s neck. She automatically reached for it. On one side of the locket, was a picture of her with her family. On the other side, was a photo of her and Jess. “So I wanted to give you something else to... signify our friendship.” 

Frisk snorted. “A friendship bracelet?”

Sans looked genuinely confused by her reaction. Maybe even a little hurt. “You don’t like it?”

“What? No, I didn’t mean that. I love it!” She took it out of the box inspected it. “It’s so pretty.” 

"Heh, I picked it out myself.”

“Wow, really?”

“Yup.”

Sans took the bracelet out and reached for Frisk’s left wrist. She held it out for him and he took it in his hand, attaching the bracelet on and securing it. He seemed satisfied. Meanwhile, Toby was unusually quiet as he watched the whole thing. 

“Hello Frisk, and Sans!” A voice said. Frisk looked to see Papyrus peeking his head through the door. She giggled. 

“Come inside, Paps.”

“Very well.” He walked inside and was about to sit beside Frisk on her bed when his eyes went crazily wide and he contorted his face in comical anger. “That meddling canine! Begone!” 

Toby barked and hopped off the bed. Papyrus reluctantly took a seat. 

“I gave her my gift,” Sans informed his brother.

Papyrus chuckled. “About time, brother.”

“Wait...” The brothers turned their attention to Frisk. She looked at her bracelet which dangled from her wrist. “Since this is a friendship bracelet, don’t you have your own?”

Sans looked happily that she finally addressed that matter. He nodded his skull. “Yup. Both Paps and I have our own.”

“Wait, Paps too?!”

“Of course, Frisk. Why wouldn’t I?” As proof, both he and Sans lifted their wrists and showed Frisk. Indeed, there was a bracelet with identical charms hanging from their wrists. 

“Oh, so cool!” Frisk exclaimed. The brothers chuckled. She saw Sans rub his wrist self-consciously. 

“You know, Frisk... You mean a lot to us. You mean a lot to the family, of course, but... You mean a lot to Papyrus, and especially me. You’re very special, you know...”

Frisk beamed at him. “Aw, thanks! You’re pretty sansational yourself.” 

The brothers froze before Sans burst out laughing while Papyrus yelled in protest. 

Papyrus slapped Sans’s arm. “Sans, you are a horrible influence on her! Don’t corrupt my best friend!” 

“Too late.”

“SANS!”

“Anyway,” Sans continued on. “You are very special to us, Frisk. Like, another sibling type of special. A little sister.”

“I will be the best older brother!” Papyrus declared. It sounded more like a challenge, but Sans didn’t mind. He shrugged.

“I’ll do my best to keep up with Paps, but he is really great.”

“You can be second best, then,” Frisk told him. 

“Heh, yeah.” 

Frisk sighed happily. She twisted the bracelet on her wrist. “I’ll never take it off! I promise.” The brothers nodded and also promised Frisk that they would never take it off either. 

“Wait, but doesn’t silver oxidizes in water?” Sans suddenly realized. He blinked. “Whoops, didn’t think of that. My bad.”

“Sans!” 

“It’s okay. I’ll just take it off when I shower. No biggie.” 

“Phew, crisis averted.” 

Frisk sighed and hugged each of the brothers with one arm, hooking her arms behind their backs and pulling them close. 

“This was the best birthday ever,” she told them quietly. “Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome, Human.”

“Yeah, kid. No sweat.”

“Thank you,” she repeated. She held back a laugh, and settled for some soft snickering. “This present is very... charming, Sans.”

Papyrus took a deep breath. “OH MY GOD, SAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNSSSSSS!”

“Holy crap, kid.” He burst into laughing. “Ayyyyy.”

Toby hopped back onto the bed and settled on Frisk’s lap. Today was a very good day.


	4. Busy Times

Time passed and before she knew it, Frisk was graduating from grade 7 and moving onto high school. The nearest one from her house was Ebott Secondary School and luckily it was but a few blocks away from her house, and her old elementary school. As Frisk grew older, she became more preoccupied with many activities and duties.

She also grew somewhat colder and more distant with with her family, specifically the skeleton brothers. 

Because she was also a teen, Frisk spent many of her hours with friends. She began going through puberty, and she had to explain with embarrassment what it was to her family, realizing that Monsters didn’t have this stuff, luckily for them. 

Because she was always so busy, Frisk rarely spent time with her family anymore. During the summer, Frisk siens her days with friends. If the skeleton brothers wanted to hang out with her, she was always busy with violin or ballet lessons, and ambassador duties. They rarely saw Frisk anymore, as she spends the rest of her days holed up in her room, the door locked. 

Her family was a little hurt with her actions. Toriel and Asgore were understanding as parents and realized Frisk was going through some changes and that she was super stressed and busy in her life, Undyne and Alphys didn’t mind as much and gave Frisk her personal space as needed, but the skeleton brothers... They seemed to be the most affected by the changes. 

“Sans, why doesn’t Frisk want to spend time with us anymore?” Papyrus asked one day, confused. 

“She’s very busy with life, Paps. But don’t worry, she won’t stay busy forever. Just give her some time and then we can all hang out again like the good ol’ days.” 

Sans had said that but was in disbelief when Frisk never spent time with them over the next two months. It was already August. Frisk would start high school in a month and they still haven’t hung out. The brothers voiced their concerns to Toriel.

“I’m incredibly sorry, boys. I would have assumed that she would be free on one of these days. High school is fast approaching for Frisk, and I’m guessing she is very nervous and stressed about it. She told me that she wanted to get a head start on some studies so she wouldn’t fall behind.”

“Start ahead for two whole months?” Sans asked incredulously. 

“I guess so,” Toriel said with an accepting shrug. She looked up at the staircase, her eyes settling on the door of Frisk’s room. “Though, I do understand your sadness. She hardly talks anymore, rarely comes out of her room to drink or eat... She’s not even in grade 12 yet, which I heard is when most high school students stress because they’re preparing for university. Frisk isn’t even in high school yet and she’s stressed like it is the end of the world. She’s working too hard.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Papyrus asked.

“It’s bad when you start forgetting to take care of yourself, Papyrus dear.” Toriel clasped her paws together. “If you boys can somehow convince her to take a little break, I would greatly appreciate it.” 

Sans gave her a thumbs up. “We’ll do our best, Tori.”

“Thank you, boys. Good luck.”

Sans and Papyrus went up the stairs and stopped in fient of Frisk’s door. They hesitated, but then both of them rapped their knuckles against the door. 

“Human, are you in there?” 

They pressed their skulls against the door to listen for any sounds. It was eerily silent, for some reason. After a few seconds, they finally heard the sounds of shuffling in her room, as well as some footsteps. The door swung open. 

Sans grinned at her. “Hey, Frisk.”

“...What do you guys want?” Frisk asked, somewhat annoyed. Her tone shocked them both. 

Ever since she reached puberty, Frisk looked and acted so differently from her kiddie self. Her hair had grown a little longer, she was more taller than Sans, and her overall attitude was colder and more... rebellious? It scared the brothers a bit. 

Papyrus cleared his non-existent throat uncomfortably. “We were just hoping that you could come out from your room to spend some time with us, Frisk.” 

“Yeah, take a little break, kid.”

Frisk raised a brow. “Take a break? I’m not you, Sans.” Sans flinched a fraction, like he’s been slapped by her. She kept going. “I’m very busy right now, guys. Sorry.”

She was about to close the door when Sans stopped her and held it open. Something within him had snapped. This was getting out of hand. 

“Don’t you think you’re working yourself a little too hard, Frisk?” Sans remarked. He pointed at her. “You need a break. Have a snack, and spend some time with us.”

“I’m busy,” she deadpanned. “Though, I am a little hungry. Maybe I’ll grab a small snack.” 

The brothers beamed as Frisk exited her room and followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sans went to the fridge to grab some condiments. 

“I could make you some ‘dogs, Frisk. How does that sound?” He suggested.

“Pretty bad.” Sans looked up in shock and saw Frisk snagging an apple and granola bars. “That stuff is mighty unhealthy for Humans. Don’t you know it clogs up arteries by forming plaque around the walls of the heart and can cause heart attacks? That stuff is deadly for Humans. You’re not killing me with hotdogs, Sans. I won’t allow that.”

She walked out of the kitchen and Sans dropped the condiments in shock, blinking, Papyrus rushed into the kitchen.

“Brother, are you well?”

Sans blinked himself out of his stupor. “Uh, I dunno?”

“Sans?”

“Why is Frisk acting like this?” He questioned.

“Well, I for one, agree with Frisk. Hotdogs are incredibly unhealthy, Sans.”

“Papyrus! That’s not the point. She’s... very rude, all of a sudden? I dunno how to describe it.”

“Oh, right. Er, well...” 

The brothers didn’t know what to do. They followed Frisk as she rushed back upstairs and slammed their door shut in the faces. The brothers flinched.

“I guess we should leave her be, brother.”

“I guess so...”

This continued on. Frisk started high school in September and from them on, she got more and more busy. She got into an advanced math and English class, so that meant extra effort on her part, and more homework. Her violin and ballet lessons also intensified. On top of that, ambassador duties. Frisk literally had no free time at all. 

A whole year passed and Frisk was finished grade 8. She had gotten straight As to end grade 8 on a high note. Sans and Papyrus assumed that now she has free time. They were both very wrong. That summer, she was busier than usual. More ambassador duties, and her violin and ballet lessons intensified due to Frisk entering competitions. At least she had gotten good results for herself.

“Paps, Frisk is working herself down to the bone!” At this, Papyrus frowned. 

“Ugh, Sans! Again with the puns?!”

Sans blinked. “Wow, I didn’t even notice it... But, seriously! She is working herself down to exhaustion! We have to stop her!”

“How? She keeps pushing us away.” 

“... I dunno, Papyrus.”

Papyrus knelt down. “Don’t worry, Sans. Things will get better. I’m sure Frisk will finish up real soon and then we can all hang out again. Okay?”

“Sure, Paps.”

Things didn’t get better. By the time Frisk entered grade 9, she was busier then before. Aside from the regular grind of schoolwork, ambassador duties and her extracurricular activities, she also signed up for the swimming team. 

Frisk was growing more distant from her family than ever before. More time has passed and Frisk was finished grade 9, again ending her school year on a high note. 

The brothers have discussed that no matter what they had done before clearly wasn’t working. It was time to confront Frisk about her behaviour once and for all! They were determined.

One day while Frisk was grabbing a snack and making her way up the stairs to her room, the brothers had cornered her just as she was about to head into her room. They were standing directly in front of the door of her room.

“Um, what are you guys doing?” She questioned. Papyrus held up a hand to her face. 

“Halt, Human! You shan’t pass us! You cannot go into your room. We forbid it!”

“Uh, you’ve lost me. I’m confused.”

“This is an intervention, kid.” She looked at Sans with wide eyes.

“What?” 

“Frisk, you are working yourself...” Papyrus shuddered before muttering in a small grumbling voice, “down to the bone.” He groaned when Sans grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up at the pun. “Anyhoo! You need a break. Please halt your studies and come relax with us for a bit.”

Frisk shook her head adamantly. “Sorry, Papyrus. I can’t halt my studies.” She made quotation marks in the air. “Do you know how hard high school is? I wanna get good grades and I have been doing that because I’m studying over the summer. Now please, get outta my way.” 

“No can do, kiddo. You’re having a small break with us,” Sans insisted, picking her up by using some of his blue magic on her. Frisk yelped in surprise.

“Hey, no fair! You’re cheating!” 

“What can I say, kiddo. Desperate times call for desperate measures.”

They brought her downstairs and into the living room. The brothers really wanted to talk to her about all this. This was getting far out of hand.

“Frisk...” Sans didn’t know exactly where nor how to start the conversation. “You’ve been ignoring us for the past 2 years... somehow.” He chuckled incredulously. “We miss you.”

For the first time, Frisk looked guilty. Her eyes tore away from Sans and bore into the carpet. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been super busy and stressed these past few years.”

“Why don’t you take a break? Doesn’t have to be long. Even a 10 minute break, anything. We haven’t hung out in a long time,” Sans told her with a quiet voice. Frisk nodded her head.

“I know, but I can’t. High school is tough, and I need good grades. I heard that the universities start looking at grades at grade 10. I’m super stressed, okay? I need to get into a good university.”

“Don’t most people worry about this stuff in grade 12, though?”

“Most people. The smart people plan ahead. They start at grade 9, maybe earlier.” Frisk sighed. 

“You know, if you ever need help with any schoolwork in the future, I’ve got you.” 

Frisk looked up. “Really?” She was smirking, and she looked doubtful.

“Hey, I learned this stuff too, you know!” Sans insisted, winking. It was the first time in a long time that he heard Frisk giggle. “If you ever need help, just tell me. Though, it looks like you’ve got everything under control. But if you ever need help, just ask. Okay?”

“Yeah, sure. Okay.”

Papyrus prepared some spaghetti and the trio ate it happily while watching some tv. Frisk felt herself relax. It was the fish time in a long time where she could even relax and enjoy herself. She never really noticed how busy she had been until she sat down on the couch and lounged on it. Frisk was super tired, especially after Papyrus’s amazing spaghetti.

...

Toriel came back to the house to the Frisk, Papyrus and Sans all sleeping on the couch. She switched off the tv, smiled tenderly at them and covered them with a small blanket, careful not to make any news. She was happy that the brothers got Frisk to relax for a bit. She could always rely on them to convince her. 

Frisk was snuggled between the brothers, her head leaning on Sans’s chest while his arms were around her body and Papyrus’s legs were lounged unceremoniously over the couch. 

It’s been quite a day.


	5. You look SPECtacular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am actually not sure how the measurements of vision are properly measured so if the numbers seem way off, please forgive me. I’m just going off a personal experience because the optometrist told me that my vision is REALLY bad.

Frisk had researched somewhere that reading too much, especially in the dark, wasn’t good for the eyes. It would strain them so much and one of the consequences was that she would develop poor eyesight in the future. At the time, she didn’t pay much attention and heed to the warning. 

Frisk wished she had listened. 

It was about halfway through the year of grade 11 when Frisk started to notice that she had trouble seeing and reading from a distance. The teacher would write some notes on the board and Frisk could only see blurbs of colour, rather than letters. She had to squint to actually form the letters.

“Hey, do you know what that says?” She quietly whispered to her friend, pointing at the board. “For some reason, I can’t see it that well.”

“Here, no problem, Frisk.” Her friend wrote all the notes down discreetly passing it over to Frisk. 

Her vision was also quite blurry. Frisk had a hard time distinguishing peoples faces from a distance. She could only see them, but not their face. As time went by, her vision was slowly deteriorating at a rather quick pace. By then, Frisk’s vision was completely blurry.

It was also impeding her with her activities at home. Watching tv, greeting her family... She couldn’t see much, and she saw the world as a blur, literally. 

“Are you quite alright, Frisk?” Toriel asked her one day when she saw her daughter was rather unhappy about something.

“For some reason, I’m kinda having troubling... seeing things?” As she was explaining things to her mother, Sans and Papyrus had walked into the living room to join them.

“What’s up, guys?” Sans plopped down on the couch, sitting next to Frisk. Papyrus sat down next to his brother. 

“Frisk was just explaining to me about how her vision had been rather blurry recently.” 

“Blurry? Are you ill, Human?” 

“Pfft, no. Here, I’ll explain better.” She got up and stood from the trio at a reasonable distance away from them. “Right now, you guys are super blurry. I know it’s you guys, but I can’t see your faces, facial expressions. You guys are nothing but blurry blobs in my view. Now, when I get closer, I see you guys perfectly. Get it?” 

“Hmm, that is quite troublesome,” Toriel said critically. “We’ll have to get your eyes checked at an optometrist. Maybe they will inform us.”

Frisk was rather nervous after that. “Uh, okay.”

One week after informing her family, Toriel took Frisk to an optometrist a few blocks away from home to have her eyes checked. They did some rather basic eye tests and examinations, all while the optometrist jotted down on her clipboard. 

At the end of the examination, the optometrist pulled the two aside to inform them of her findings. 

“When did you notice that your vision was deteriorating, Frisk?” She asked.

“Um, about a few weeks ago, I think.”

“I’m not gonna lie, you have been missing quite a lot. Your vision results are very... Oh, how do I say this without sounding offensive?” 

“It’s okay,” Frisk assured her. “I can handle it.”

“Very well. Your vision is considered one of the worst, by standards.” She started, quite slowly and easing both Frisk and Toriel into the topic. “Your results are 20/200, meaning that you can only see the first line of the eye chart easily while the rest of the lines require you to squint. You are on the borderline of considered as legally blind, Frisk.”

It felt like Frisk’s whole world was shattered. Did she hear that right? “W-what? Legally blind?”

“Not quite, but almost. I would recommend one of the highest prescriptions for your eyesight.” She wrote that down on her notes. “Would you like to pick out your glasses now? Once you do, they’ll be custom made and then you can pick them up when you’re ready.”

“O-okay.”

The optometrist lead Frisk to a wide selection of glasses. Thick, thin, squared, circular, many in-betweens and in different colours. She tried a bunch of them but didn’t really feel like it suited her. 

“I think they all look great, my child.”

“But it doesn’t look good on me, Mom! I want to have the perfect ones!”

“Take your time, dear.”

And even almost after an hour of browsing, she didn’t like any one the glasses. She and she could feel that Toriel too, we’re getting exasperated. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Toriel look at her watch. She had to choose a pair right now!

And when everything seemed helpless, she spotted a pair that definitely caught her attention. Frisk picked them up and examined it. They were relatively thick in width and lavender coloured. She blinked at them, and Toriel seemed to take notice of Frisk’s change in attitude quickly.

“Frisk, have you found what you were looking for?” She saw Frisk nod and she held up the pair of glasses for her to examine. “Oh, those do look quite lovely!”

Frisk turned her attention back to the optometrist. “I think I’ll take these ones.”

“Excellent choice!” She said and took them. 

Frisk watched as the optometrist went behind the cashier area and entered the info onto the compter. After writing a few more things down, she told them the price of the glasses and Toriel promptly paid for them.

“Great! They should be ready to be picked up in 2 weeks. Maybe more, maybe less. It’ll all depend if the team can work quickly.”

“Excellent.” Toriel smiled at Frisk. 

After exiting the establishment, Toriel and Frisk went home. Toriel was in a good mood to invite the rest of the family over for dinner, as a celebration, much to Frisk’s confusion.

“Mom, what are we celebrating?”

“That you are going to have gave glasses real soon, dear!”

“Ugh, Mom!”

Undyne, Alphys and Asgore arrived shortly and the family settled on the couch. Alphys seemed the most excited that Frisk was going to get glasses.

“That’s great, Frisk! We can be spec buddies or s-something.”

“Hell yeah!” Undyne shouted, pumping her fist. 

“I dunno.” Frisk looked really sceptical about the whole thing. That, and she looked very unhappy. She groaned, hiding her face in her hands. “Ugh, I’m gonna look like such a dork!” 

“Is that a... bad thing?” Alphys asked. “Do you think I look like a dork?”

“No, you look great in glasses, because it suits you! It won’t suit me at all!” 

“How do you know that?” Sans asked inquisitively. “You don’t have them on quite yet,” he finished with a playful grin. 

“Ugh, you guys are, like, no help at all!”

“You don’t have to worry, my child. Many children wear glasses. Your family wears glasses. Asgore and I for example, wear reading glasses. And of course, Dr. Alphys also wears them. There is nothing to fear about them, dear.” 

Frisk held back the urge to tell Toriel that the reason why she and Asgore wore glasses was because of their age, but then they wouldn’t end good. She stilled her tongue. 

“Alphys looks good in them,” Frisk repeated. She crossed her arms and started brooding. 

Alphys was quick to blush. “Well, gosh, I’m flattered you think that, Frisk. I’m positively sure you’ll look great in them, too.” 

Surprisingly, it only took a week for the glasses to be prepared. They got a phone call from the optometry. It was the same woman who examined Frisk’s eyesight that day, and she informed them that the glasses were ready to be picked up. 

Toriel was excited and she grabbed ahold of Frisk’s hand enthusiastically. Together, the two went to the optometrist and waited for the glasses to be handed to her.

“Here are your glasses, Frisk.” She was handed the cover for the glasses. “Go on and try them out!”

Hesitantly, Frisk went to the nearest mirror and took out the glasses. They looked really good; all polished and freshly made, Frisk was scared that she’d drop and break them. Not wasting any time, Frisk slipped them onto her face, settling comfortably on her nose and over her ears. 

As soon as she put them on, the world instantly sharpened drastically. 

“Whoa!” Frisk grasped her head. She felt a little dizzy. The optometrist has to help her up for a bit, as the world around her steadied. Frisk’s eyes had yet to adjust to the glasses and new surroundings.

“Yeah, easy there. Your eyes will eventually adjust to them. How do you feel? Can you see the eye chart now?” The optometrist pointed at the chart which was a little far from them. Frisk nodded and read out the letters with ease.

“How splendid!” Toriel exclaimed. “My child, you look so cute in them!” She cooed. 

“Pffft. Mom, please,” 

“Please, I must take a picture of you.”

“Okay.”

Toriel got out her phone and snapped a quick but lovely photo of Frisk in her new lavender glasses. When Frisk wasn’t looking, she phoned Asgore and instructed him to bring Undyne and Alphys to her house for an official celebratory dinner. She also called Papyrus and let him know. 

When they were finally allowed to leave, Toriel and Frisk went home. 

Frisk was surprised when the entire family was there again. Once they all saw Frisk, bedlam ensued.

“HOLY SHIT! Frisk, you look good!” 

“Undyne, language.” Toriel stared hard at the ex-warrior, but her warning seemed to have slipped past her anyway so Toriel let it go. 

“Wowie, Frisk! You look amazing!”

“Wow, thanks.”

“Awwww, Frisk! I told you you would look great in glasses. Absolutely adorable! Here, I have to take a photo with you now.” Alphys took out her phone and snapped a picture of the two and proceeded to post it on her social media accounts.

“You look great, child. Truly amazing,” Asgore added. 

Sans was staring at her for an awful long time, not saying anything. Frisk was nervously, as he was looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Okay, maybe not that unreadable. It looked more... contemplating, actually. 

“Those glasses look good on you, kid. You look SPECtacular, Frisk.”

...

...

The entire household was silent but pretty soon the pun registered, and...

“OH MY GOD, SANS! ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?! NOOOOOOOOO!”

Undyne groaned in annoyance, shaking her head. Toriel burst into laughter, Asgore was trying to console Papyrus and calm Undyne down and for once, Alphys was very appreciative of the pun. Frisk just giggled. Sans shot her a thumbs up.

“Seriously though, Frisk.” He walked up to her and observed her glasses from up close. “These looks pretty great on you. We told you so.” 

Frisk groaned. “Okay, fine. I guess I was over exaggerating.”

“You guess? Kid, you were having a full blown meltdown. Be glad you weren’t betting any money on this because you would’ve lost, horribly.”


	6. Mario Kart Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk plays Mario Kart Wii with her friends. Things go down, and chaos ensues.

It started as a harmless pastime.

After giving into peer pressure from her friends and the entirety of her class, Frisk decided to buy a Wii and give Mario Kart a try. At first, it was mindless gameplay. Trying to figure out the basic controls of the game: secure the Wii Wheel onto the remote, getting used to motion control, which buttons to press, how to drift, use items correctly and learn the basic rules of the game. 

Frisk completed her first Grand Prix on 50cc, the lowest difficulty in the game. The roster was pretty small and she soon figured out that she would have to play the game a lot and to progress in order to unlock new characters, and vehicles. For the time being, she stuck with playing as Luigi. She got the hang of the controls fairly quick and after reading some tips online, she was breezing through the cups at a rapid pace. She soon unlocked all the cups on 50cc, as well as earned star rankings on each of them.

Moving on, Frisk went for 100cc. Same thing, only the races were at a slightly faster pace but otherwise the same situation. She noticed the appearance of more aggressive items like the bob-omb, more red shells and the dreaded blue shells. Even with those literally thrown at her, Frisk completed all the cups with star rankings. She even unlocked new characters, and one stuck out to her the most.

Princess Daisy.

Upon further research, Frisk found out that Daisy is a tomboy princess, which makes her even more awesome! She chose Daisy to complete 150cc, the highest difficulty in the game. It had even more of a faster pace than 100cc and many more aggressive items were present and frequent which made things slightly more difficult. But with determination burning inside of her, Frisk got the job done in no time. 

What surprised her was that she unlocked another difficulty: Mirror Mode. Frisk realized that the courses were simply flipped, but that actually proved that it was in fact very challenging. She thought it was fine at first, but actually took several attempts before finishing all the cups with one golden star ranking. By that point, most of the roster was unlocked, with the exception of a few because she has yet to play Time Trials, but she’d get to that later.

But that was not what Mario Kart was about.

Mario Kart is dubbed one of the many games that will ruin friendships. So that’s exactly what she wanted to experiment on. Curious about that, she invited a few of her friends over to test the claim out. 

“You guys ready?” Frisk asked as she handed her friend a remote for the three of them. Frisk and Jess settled on the floor while her two other friends, Sam and Addie, landed on the couch with a bounce. 

“I dunno, I’ve never played Mario Kart before,” Addie said timidly. In fact, she looked quite intimidated by the game as Frisk switched it on. The music started playing and Addie looked a little frightened. 

“Don’t worry, it’s easy.” Frisk went to the Multiplayer option and selected 4 players. After their remotes were connected, she selected Versus Mode, and a classic Free-for-all match. “You just push down a few buttons, tilt the remote to steer and try to get first place on all the courses to accumulate the most points.”

“Sounds simple enough!” Sam said with confidence. She gathered her long red hair into a ponytail. When she ties her hair up, that usually means that she’s serious and means business. “Let’s do this!”   
  
Frisk chose Daisy, Jess went for Yoshi, Addie went for Peach, and Sam decided on Waluigi. Frisk chose DK Summit and they waited for the screen to load. 

“Is the game fun?” Addie questioned.

“Sure is!” Sam chirped. “It’s the first Wii game that I played.”

“Really?”

“Yup!”

“Nice,” Jess said. “Frisk, is this your first Wii game too.”   
  
“Yeah.” Frisk pointed to a pile of unopened games on her shelf. “But I’m going to try the other Wii games and see if I’ll like them.” Feeling curious, Sam quickly scooped up the pile of games and rushed back to sit down before the game could start, inspecting the games.

“These are all good games,” she said, and specifically pointed to one where Mario looked like he was flying in space. “Especially this one. Super Mario Galaxy is the best Wii game, in my opinion. You’re gonna have tons of fun with that game, Frisk. It’s so good.”

“Super Mario Galaxy? Is he in space, then?”

“Yeah, it’s so cool, right?” 

“Sounds awesome.” Frisk looked at the cover. Since it looked like the main setting was in space, she decided that Sans would be intrigued by it. He was always interested in astronomy. He would love this game. 

The screen loaded and everyone held their remotes, ready for Lakitu to start them off with the countdown. The race started and everyone started playing. Frisk got a boost of speed from the starting line, so did Sam. Addie’s engine burned out and it delayed herself, so she dropped to 10th place and Jess started normally, trying to catch up and move up the ranks. 

The 4 of them progressed through the race. Frisk and Sam knew what to do to increase their chance of victory: usage of items and doing tricks. Jess was doing her best to catch up to them. She knew the basics of the game but she was very unsteady with the controls. Poor Addie wass getting absolutely destroyed. She kept running into walls or items that were already discarded by the other racers. Frisk, Sam, and Jess were on their last lap while Addie was barely finished with the second lap. By the time the trio finished the race, Addie was still a lap behind them. Final results of that race: Frisk, Sam, Jess, and then Addie.

For the other 3 races, the results were the same. Frisk dominated, Sam almost always managed to pass her, Jess was doing okay, and Addie was struggling. By the time they finished all the races, Frisk ended up taking the golden trophy.

Addie slumped further into the couch, looking very dejected. “Ugh, oh my god. That was awful! I suck at this game.” She let out a small sigh, grabbed the nearest pillow and sunk her face into it. Jess looked exhausted, and she too slumped into the couch.

“Um, guys… I’m done.” She lightly threw the Wii remote beside her and also grabbed a pillow, but hugged it to her chest.    
  
“I challenge you to a duel, Frisk!” Sam declared, grinning mischievously.    
  
“Ha, okay then! Let’s do this!”

Frisk was never one to back down from a challenge. 

For the next 30 minutes, chaos ensued. It was filled with laughter, and ungodly screeching. Frisk and Sam came up with the brilliant (but not so brilliant) idea of setting the rules to extreme conditions. It was set up on 150 cc, hard CPUs, and aggressive items were turned on. 

The first few races were already a chaos, and the race hardly started. Frisk and Sam were both pummeled by red shells, green shells, bombs, and POW blocks. It was truly a distaer. Frisk and especially Sam were yelling and screaming at each other and at the computer characters for forsaking them. 

“WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID THAT EVEN HIT ME? I HAD A BANANA BEHIND ME! THAT’S CHEATING!”

“Oh no! A blue shell…!” The blue shell flew past thra racers before encircling Daisy and exploding upon hitting the ground. “NOOOOOOOOO!” Frisk watched as she dropped from 1st to 7th in a blink of an eye. “HOW DID I DROP THAT FAR?!”   
  
“GET OUTTA WAY, MARIO!” Sam bellowed as she rammed into his car with Walugi’s bike.   
  


Addie and Jess were watching the chaos from behind.   
  


“Why did we let them do this?” Addie asked in a hushed whisper. Jess shrugged, smirking.    
  
“It’s kinda hilarious to watch.”   
  
“... You sadist.” Another shrug from Jess.

With all the screaming Frisk and Sam were doing, it attracted some attention. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys made their way towards the living room, intrigued by the scene unfolding before them. Curious, they sat on the floor and huddled together as they watched Frisk and Sam duel it out on the racetrack.

It was an intense match between Daisy and Waluigi. They hurled items at each other, rammed their vehicles against the other, while Frisk and Sam exchanged screams and mild insults. It was rather intense to witness. Even the Monsters looked a little frightened that Frisk was all riled up. She was usually so calm, quiet, and pleasant. They had never seen her looked so stressed, and they never heard her raise her voice. 

It was the final race. Rainbow Road, 150 cc, aggressive items, with hard CPUs. This was going to be chaos, on top of all the chaos that had already occurred. The race commenced, and everyone in the room was already scared as Frisk and Sam started yelling at each other. Items were tossed about, screams from the characters rang out from the tv. It was like a battlefield. They finished 2 laps and were moving on to the 3rd. For once, Sam was in the lead. Daisy was trailing behind. They both neared the final section of the course. They did the tricks over the tricky rainbow bridge and were approaching the finish line.

“YES! Ha ha, I’m going to win!” Sam exclaimed excitedly. Frisk looked nervous. She gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white and she was already sweating profusely. She refused to lose but was losing hope when the saw the finish line, and Sam looked like she was about to cross it when they both heard something quickly approach them, the air whizzing. Sam blanched. “Oh no… OH NO WAIT-” She went on reverse. Waluigi started backing up towards Daisy. The blue shell was already encircling her. She came to a stop. “IF I GET HIT WITH THE BLUE SHELL, YOU’RE GETTING HIT WITH ME, FRISK!”   
  
Frisk had anticipated that Sam was about to do that. Lucky for her, Sam had stopped a little too early and as the blue shell had exploded, Daisy passed Waluigi and crossed the finish line. Frisk started laughing hysterically, Sam raged and let out an ungodly screech while Jess and Addie looked at Frisk in bewilderment. 

“OH MY FREAKING GOD HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE??! THAT RACE WAS MINE IN THE BAG!”   
  
“Holy shit, Frisk. That was the best comeback ever,” Undyne told her.    
  
“Wow, Thanks Undyne.”

She turned to Alphys in excitement. “Babe, can you believe that? That’s amazing.”

“That was very shocking, actually. I still can’t believe that happened.”   
  
“I’ve never felt this excited in my life1” Papyrus exclaimed. He was giddy and hyper. “Wowie!”   
  
“Great job, kid.” Sans didn’t look like he really minded, or cared. He looked a little surprised, but it wasn’t that excited to actually rile him up like the others. Though he did shoot Sam an amused grin as he attempted to stifle a laugh.    
  
“That’s actual garbage!” Sam had sort of calmed down but still looked incredibly shook. 

Miracles do exist after all, Frisk thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mario Kart Wii is nothing but bullshit, we all know this. Super fun bullshit. This one shot was fun to write because this is so relatable. I'm kinda projecting onto Frisk here. Like I'm trying not to sound arrogant and brag about this, but I'm dubbed the "Queen of Mario Kart Wii" in my friend group, and I'm quite infamous on my floor for "causing misery to others" because I always beat them in races. They tell me I'm too good. Last year at my dorm, there was a Mario Kart Wii tournament hosted by my Community Leader, and I won the individual races xD


	7. Gotta Catch 'Em All!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is introduced to the wonderful (and addictive) game of Pokémon Go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspired to write this after my experience with the game. in the past, I had no interest in playing this game. after my friends managed to convince me to play, I've been playing since. This game has literally taken over my life. I played the game for a week and advanced pretty quick, getting up to level 25. 
> 
> After my friends introduced me to raids... Oh, man. I've attended as many raids as possible. I remember how me, my boyfriend, and 2 other friends tried to take down a Raikou. Bad idea lmao we lost and all our pokémon fainted. That week, the raids consisted of Raikou, Entei, and Suicune and we couldn't get any of them. After that, it was Deoxys and I managed to get all its forms with my friends. This week, onto Mewtwo and I've gotten two good ones so far, one of them is at around 3,000 CP. (Friends are jealous lol) 
> 
> In conclusion, this game is pretty good.

“I can't believe you talked me into this.”

“Oh, come on. It’ll be so much fun! Trust me.”

“That's what I’m worried about.” 

“Trusting me? You wound me, Frisk.”

Frisk glanced down at her phone in mild disbelief. She found herself always determined, never wavering or hesitant. When she believes in something or has a certain goal to achieve, she does everything in her power to get it done. It was very hard to get her to change her mind about many things, and usually most people wouldn't bother. 

That all changed today.

Frisk vowed to herself to never get Pokémon Go on her phone. She saw how addicted people got to thee game, and it was actual insanity seeing videos on the internet of people raging and screaming and losing their minds over some silly game on their phones. That’s why Frisk vowed to herself to never play. But then Jess had practically begged her to play the game. While Frisk was not convinced at first, Jess and the gang eventually ganged up on her and pressured her to get the game. And here she was now, staring at her phone as the game loaded.    
  
“Who else plays this game?” Frisk asked Jess. She watched as Jess was already playing. She held a pokéball from her index finger. Twirling it clockwise, she released the ball and it proceeded to catch the Koffing in front of her. 

“Um, aside from me? Addie and Sam.” 

“Darn it!” 

The screen finally came on and Frisk went on to create a username for herself. She then created an avatar of herself. On the next page, it presented her with three colours: Red, Blue, and Yellow. Frisk tapped Jess on the shoulder. 

“What’s this?”

“Oh! Those are the different teams that you can be in, and each team has their own benefits, I think.” Jess tapped her screen and then showed it to Frisk. “See me? I’m on the blue team. We’re called Team Mystic. Their ideology is that they rely on analyzing every situation. Mystic's members believe that pokémon have immeasurable wisdom and are interested in learning more about why Pokémon experience evolution. They’re like the intellectuals of the game. Patient and critical.”   
  
“What about the other two teams?” Frisk asked on.

“The red team is Valour. They rely on strength in battle. The members believe that pokémon are stronger and more warmhearted than humans and are interested in enhancing their natural power. And then yellow is Team Instinct, where they rely on trainer’s instinct. They have great intuition and are very interested in the process of hatching eggs,” Jess explained with great detail. “So, Frisk. Which team are you gonna join? Addie and I are on Mystic, and Sam is on Instinct.”

“Hmm…”

Frisk pondered the thought for a bit. Mystic's beliefs are really good. She wasn’t that great on her instincts. It was between Mystic and Valour. 

“I’ll be on Team Valour.” 

“Hmm, interesting choice.” The mysteriousness of Jess’s voice was somewhat unsettling to Frisk, but she nodded her head and chose to ignore it. She selected Team Valour, ultimately. Once she was all set up, Frisk learned that thee name of her team leader is Candela.

“What’s the name of your team leader, Jess?”

“Blanche, and the leader of Instinct is Spark.”

“Ooh, okay. Cool, good to know.”

Jess was actually very informative of the game and went on to explain some more interesting facts about the team. On each team, there was a specific legendary bird type pokémon as their mascot. Mystic is Articuno, Valour is represented by Moltres, and Instinct with Zapdos. 

“How do you know all this?”

“I read a bit about the lore,” Jess replied. 

Frisk finally saw her avatar on the GPS, along with many pokémon who have spawned beside her. Next to her on both sides, were these strange blue symbols.    
  


“Yikes, what do I do? There’s so many things happening all at once.” 

“Tap on those blue things. Those are called pokéstops. Those are important to spin as much as possible because they can give you a lot of useful items. If you’re low on items, spin a pokéstop. That’s usually your best bet.”

“Okay.” Frisk proceeded to spin them and she got several items: razz berries, more pokéballs and a gift.    
  
“See the gift you got? They’re not for you, unfortunately. But, if you have friends, that’s what they’re for. You can send one gift a day to a friend. Here, lemme add you as a friend.” From Jess’s instructions, Frisk went into the ‘add friend’ section and pulled out her QR code. “Now, I’ll add you.” Jess scanned the code and an invite was instantly sent to Frisk, and she accepted it immediately. 

“So now I can send you a gift, right?” 

“That’s right.” 

“Alright.” 

After some quick exploring, Frisk saw that she was only at level 1. Which made total sense, obviously. 

“What level are you on, Jess?” Frisk asked. 

“Uh, level 22.”

“Twenty two??? How, though!”

Jess snorted. “Um, by playing the game?” She finally let out a laugh and patted Frisk’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, Frisk. The more you play, the faster you start to level up. It may take some time, sure. You’ll get there eventually.”

“Do you know how many levels there are in total?”

“Forty levels, if I remember correctly.” 

“FORTY? OH NO.” 

“That’s why you gotta play, like, everyday if you want to level up quickly.” 

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes, Frisk.”

“Jeez,” Frisk mumbled.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Frisk played everyday. She promised herself that she wouldn’t get addicted and yet here she was: level 25. After only a few weeks of getting the game, she was already at level 25. Even her friends were impressed, and they were around level 30 and beyond. 

Frisk was so addicted that she managed to get Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys involved in the game, too. Sans was surprisingly dedicated to the game, catching many pokémon and completing the field and special research to further advance in the game. He was just as determined as Papyrus, and that was a surprise alone. Sans the lazybones is not a lazybones when it comes to Pokémon Go. 

Frisk was so proud of her pokédex. She acquired many pokémon over the weeks of playing. She walked kilometres to hatch eggs, she had her data turned on so that she could explore and find more pokémon with her friend whenever they were outside. When it seems like she had gotten the game figured out, she discovered something.

“HOW DID YOU GET ALL THOSE LEGENDARY AND MYTHICAL POKÉMON?!” 

Jess grinned. “You get them in raids since you can’t find them out in the wild like the others. That’s why they’re mythical.

“Raids? What are those?” 

“A raid is when you go to a gym specifically for that type of pokémon. Remember how you go to gyms and battle the regular pokémon so that you can take over the gym?” At that question, Frisk nodded. Jess continued. “Well, raids are different. You get a group together and go to a gym to get powerful pokémon. Since their CP is incredibly high, you’ll need a good group to help you out in taking it down. Once you defeat the pokémon, you have a chance at getting them. Sometimes they escape you though, so don’t feel bad if that ever happens to you. It happened to me several times with Raikou, and Mewtwo especially.”

“Oh, jeez!”   
  


Frisk’s mind has been blown away! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys play? What team are you on? 
> 
> If you do play, add me as a friend. Here's my friend code: 5135 6299 5022  
#TeamValour
> 
> (Most of the people at my university are Mystic. Same thing goes for my friends, who are also on Mystic. I need more Valour! XD)


	8. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets the flu. Bad times indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this after recovering from probably the worst flu I've ever gotten in university. It was going around everywhere and most of my friends got it. Those days sucked indeed. The inspiration of the chapter title is that catchy theme from Doctor Mario. I love the Smash Ultimate rendition of it lol
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading!

“What the hell, dude? How do you know all these ridiculous combos?! That’s nuts! These are so hard to pull off! HOW ARE YOU DOING IT?” 

“Nyeh heh heh! The Great Papyrus shall never reveal his secrets!”   
  
“AW, SHIT!”    
  
“Nyeh! You are now down a stock! I shall do it again!”

“OH NO! There is absolutely no way in hell I will allow you to 0 to death me! I refuse!” 

Frisk watched and listened in amusement as Papyrus and Undyne were playing a few matches of Smash bros., with Undyne as Corrin and Papyrus as Luigi. The fish warrior exclaimed in frustration as Papyrus expertly laid Undyne right into his trap and proceeded with the combo again. He finished it off with Luigi’s up B. 

“WHAT THE HELL, MAN! God, how is this possible?!” Undyne shouted. She started mashing the GameCube controller like mad as Luigi had grabbed Corrin and she was attempting to break free from his clutch. “STOP GRABBING ME, DAMN IT!”    
  
“I shall give you a hint, Undyne. That’s one of the many ways that I set up my elaborate combos,” Papyrus said. 

“Wait, hold up. One of the many ways? How many freaking ways are there to combo like that?!”    
  
“That, I shall not tell you.” Papyrus cackled.

“PAPYRUS!” 

Frisk had just returned from seeing a movie with friends. It was a good movie but throughout the whole thing, her nose felt very stuffy for some reason and her throat was incredibly itchy. In fact, it had been like that but less severe before she went out to the movies, and hasn’t told Toriel or anyone yet. It got worse while watching the movie and by the time Frisk returned home, her head started to slowly develop a headache.    
  


“Game!”  the announcer proclaimed.   
  
  


Frisk looked up at the tv and saw that Undyne had lost the match, all 3 of her stocks gone as Papyrus still had 2 left. Undyne sighed in exasperation at Luigi’s victory screen, setting the controller on the ground. 

“Goddamn it, you and your combos!”    
  
“Every character has their own combos. It just takes a lot of practice. Don’t worry, Undyne. You’ll get it eventually,” Papyrus consoled. “And then we shall have our epic battle and it will be legendary!”

“God, I hope so. Your Luigi combos are actually nuts,” she said, adjusting her ponytail. “Wanna go a few more matches?” 

“Of course, Undyne!” 

At that moment, Frisk erupted into a coughing fit. She hid her face into her arms and let out a rather unsettling cough, her throat rattling. Undyne and Papyrus exchanged glances of concern as Frisk’s coughing continued for a few more seconds before it stopped. She then let out a rather loud sneeze, which earned a “Bless you” from both Papyrus and Undyne.

“Human, are you okay? That did not sound too good.”    
  
“Yeah, that sounded pretty bad. You okay, Frisk?” 

Frisk sniffled. “I don’t know. I’ve been feeling like this before I left for the movie. It may have gotten worse since then.” 

“Hmm, what to do…” Papyrus pondered. 

Undyne snapped her fingers. “Oh, I know! I’ll make you some tea. That should make you feel a little better. How’s golden flower tea for ya, Frisk?” 

“That sounds great, Undyne. Thanks,” Frisk said, her voice sounding scratchy. She cleared her throat to make it sound better. 

“Alright, I gotchu fam.” Undyne gave her a thumbs up before heading into the kitchen. There, Frisk heard the sound of some cups clattering, followed by the sound of Undyne heating up the water in a kettle. 

“Frisk, do you need me to cook you some of my spaghetti? I’m sure it’ll you right up!”

Frisk coughed again. She smiled weakly. “Hm, that would be great. If you don’t mind, of course…”   
  
Papyrus gasped dramatically. “Why would I mind? You’re my best friend! I’ll do anything for my best friend, Frisk! Do not fear, the Great Papyrus is here to cook you some healing spaghetti! Now, stay put while I cook!” 

Frisk giggled quietly and nodded her head, watching as Papyrus bounded for the kitchen. Pots and pans started clattering. Frisk giggled again. Papyrus was ready to cook. Meanwhile, Undyne just walked out of the kitchen, holding Frisk’s cup of tea. 

“Here you go, Frisk. Some golden flower tea should help you make you feel better. Is your throat sore, by the way?” Frisk took the cup from her and to test out her throat, she swallowed. It did in fact hurt. She winced.

“Yep.”

“Golden flower tea really helps with sore throats, especially. Drink up.”   
  
“Thank, Undyne.” Frisk took a few sips of tea and sighed. It felt good on her throat.    
  
“No problem.” Undyne smiled her signature toothy grin at her. “Anything for my bestie!” 

“Um, excuse me? I was friends with Frisk first. So she’s my bestie!” Papyrus yelled from the kitchen. Frisk snorted as she drank the tea.

“Papyrus, really? She can have multiple besties!”   
  
“But I’m her original bestie!”   
  
“Whatever suits you, man. Jeez.”   
  
Frisk smiled as she drank the tea. It felt really good and soothing. She sighed contentedly. “Mmm, that’s good.” 

“I know right. Whenever I feel crappy, I drink some golden flower tea. It really helps, doesn’t it?”

“Oh, yeah.” Within a minute, the tea was all gone. Frisk sighed, the drink making her throat all tingly. 

“Oh, you’re out of tea. Should I make you some more?” Undyne asked. 

“Yes, please.”    
  
“Alright, then.” Undyne took Frisk’s cup and went back into the kitchen to make some more tea. 

“Is Frisk alright?” Papyrus asked as he watched Undyne prepare more tea. 

“She has a sore throat,” she explained as she got another packet of tea, milk, and sugar. “She might get a little worse later on.”

“Oh no!”    
  
“At least the tea is helping her throat, though.” 

“I better make sure my spaghetti is on point, then! I need to make the Human feel better.” 

Undyne quickly made the tea and handed it over to Frisk, who nodded. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled to Undyne and sipped the tea. 

“No problem.” Undyne watched as Frisk sipped the tea in silence. “Is it helping with your throat?”

“Yeah, kinda.”

“That’s good.” 

Thirty minutes later, Papyrus brought Frisk a plate of fresh spaghetti and placed it in front of her on the small table. Frisk was wrapped in a fuzzy blanket, with a tissue box by her side. Her sniffles seemed to have gotten more frequent and her coughing sounded worse.    
  


“Here you go, Frisk. Some good spaghetti should make you feel better!” 

Frisk took the plate of spaghetti and cleared her throat. “Thank you, Papyrus.” Her voice sounded all scratchy and barely comprehensible. Papyrus was shocked. She sounded a lot better an hour ago. She was getting worse, indeed. 

Papyrus went to the kitchen, where Undyne was eating her pasta. “Undyne, you should make Frisk more tea. She sounds really bad!” 

“Right, I’m on it!” She was already up and searching the kitchen for all the components of the tea. She put all the things in the cup and started boiling the water. She tapped her foot impatiently, and the kettle started shaking lightly. When it was finally done, she poured it over the tea and stirred everything with a small spoon. She sped walked to Frisk and placed the cup on the small table. “Here you go, punk. Some tea for your throat.” 

“Wow, thanks Undyne.” 

Undyne’s eyes widened a bit. “Whoa, Frisk. You don’t sound too good.” 

“Yeah, uh…” Frisk was about to say something when she erupted into a coughing fit. She quickly took the tea and drank it. “Not feeling very good, not gonna lie. I’m not that hungry.” 

“Yeah, I’ll bet. Did you at least eat half of it?” Undyne asked, pointing at her food.

“Yup.”   
  
“Okay, then maybe you should stop. Don’t force yourself. Just drink the tea, then. It should help.” Undyne took Frisk’s unfinished plate of spaghetti and watched as Frisk drank the rest of her tea while watching some tv. Undyne went back into the kitchen to store the spaghetti. 

“Oh no! Did Frisk not finish?” Papyrus exclaimed. 

“Nope, she can’t eat. She’s just drinking tea now.”

“Oh, the poor thing.” 

“Hey, I’m back!” A different voice called out. 

Papyrus and Undyne exited the kitchen and saw Sans at the doorway, removing his sneakers. 

“Greetings, Sans. How was your trip? 

“Pretty good. We all had a good time.” He made his way into the living room and saw Frisk on the couch. “Wait guys, hold up. Why is Frisk asleep before me?” He chuckled, and Undyne and Papyrus made their way over to see. 

“Yikes, her cold must be getting worse.”    
  
“She has a cold?”

“Yup,” Undyne said grimly. 

“Oof, hope she gets better soon.” 

“Hey, can one of you guys take her to bed? I have to go now.”

“Bed? But it’s only 7!” Papyrus exclaimed. 

“Paps, look at her. She’s dead tired! Just one of you guys, please take her to bed.” Undyne grabbed her coat, said goodbye to the bros. and left the house. 

“I’ll do it,” Sans said and gently scooped Frisk in his arms. 

“Alright, then.” Papyrus looked quite sad and concerned for Frisk. 

Sans teleported to her room and promptly tucked her in under the blanket and left silently. He was quite concerned about Frisk, too. He had felt her forehead and was quite surprised when it was rather warm, and sweaty. Her cold must be getting worse. After joining Papyrus on the couch, they agreed to inform Toriel about it. 

Frisk woke up with a pounding headache. 

She groaned, slowly lifting herself up on her bed. As soon as she did that, she let out a small pained moaned. Even when swallowing her own spit, her throat was painful. Frisk erupted into a bad coughing fit, so bad that it rattled her ribs.

“Oh, god.” 

Her nose was clogged up pretty bad, too. It was hard to breathe. She sniffled, the sound of mucus and snot trying to make its way up her nose. She had to breathe. It wasn’t working. Frisk got up from bed and made a beeline to the washroom. Not having any tissue boxes around, she took some toilet paper and blew her nose. That was quite a struggle, considering that the snot was lodged in her nose, and was stuck. Even after that, her nose was all clogged. 

Frisk groaned, the pounding in her head intensifying. Blowing her nose wasn’t working, her throat was very painful. She could no longer sleep. 

“Hey, Frisk?” 

Frisk looked up at the voice and saw Sans standing by the door, his head peeking in. He looked very worried.

She waved weakly at him. “Oh. Hey, Sans. What’s up?” His sockets widened. 

“Jeez, you sound awful.”    
  
“I feel awful,” Frisk added. 

Sans chuckled lightly. “Buddy, you also look awful. Can I help you with anything?” 

“Um, I can’t sleep. My throat hurts… I have a headache.”    
  
“Should I wake Tori?” He asked. Frisk shook her head.

“No, I don’t wanna disturb her.”    
  
“But Frisk, you’re sick.” 

“It’s fine.” Frisk exited the bathroom and grabbed Sans’s hand. “You can help me. Can you make me some golden flower tea, please?” She remembered Asgore saying it had some healing properties in it.

“Of course.” 

Frisk lead Sans into the kitchen and showed him where everything was. She sat down and watched as Sans proceeded to prepare the tea. She felt very sleepy, but she couldn’t sleep. It was really a pain. 

“I’ll see if there is some cold and flu medicine for you,” he informed her. 

“Thanks.” 

A few minutes later, Sans brought Frisk tea as well as a small pill beside the cup. “You’re lucky Tori had some medicine. Take it, it should help a little with your symptoms. Maybe it will help you sleep. Hopefully.” 

“Wow, thanks Sans. You’re the best.” Frisk sipped the tea, and it did relieve the pain in her throat somewhat. After a few more sips, she popped the pill in her mouth and mixed it with the tea and then swallowed with a little difficulty, but it did manage to go down. 

Being sick truly sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be my last Undertale one shot for a while. Kinda lost the motivation in writing Undertale related stories and will take a short break. My interests have moved to Hollow Knight recently so maybe expect some one shots of the game.


End file.
